Eclipse
by SayaHagi
Summary: En el sagrado santuario de los doce templos, conviven 11 Caballeros Dorados y 12 Amazonas Doradas, enfrentadose a una fuerza oscura que ha venido a invadir el santuario, y a acabar con la vida de cualquiera que se los impida.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Iluminado por una bella luz naranja propia del atardecer y lleno de vestigios de antiguas batallas yace allí, al igual que lo ha hecho por incontables milenios el santuario, sus 12 templos no han cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo, unos continúan exactamente iguales, otros por su parte lucen orgullosamente nuevas grietas de recientes batallas en su interior, lo que si ha cambiado numerosas veces son sus guardianes, todos completamente diferentes entre si pero compartiendo la misma convicción por proteger aquel lugar.

Variadas personalidades habitaban ese territorio, desde la tranquilidad del guardián de Aries, Mu, hasta la excentricidad de Afrodita, guardián del templo de piscis, todas aquellas personalidades juntas le daba un extraño toque al sagrado lugar, y aunque unos caballeros eran más fáciles de llevar que otros, nunca habían tenido mayor problema mas que algunas discusiones ocasionales.

Todo en el santuario estaba tranquilo desde hacia ya un buen tiempo, igual que en viejas épocas aunque en esta ocasión si había algo muy diferente en aquellos recintos sagrados, y es que los caballeros que allí residen ahora no estaban solos, son acompañados de una bellas amazonas ,en su mayoría jóvenes mujeres aspirando a ser caballeros algún día, y así poder proteger con su propia vida si es necesario a Athena, la presencia de las jóvenes sin duda animaba un poco mas el lugar, los caballeros solían quedarse en sus templos y no se movían de allí a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, (a excepción de Camus y Milo que se veían casi a diario)) pero para las amazonas no había problema en ir desde el primer hasta el ultimo templo para conservar sus lazos de amistad intactos, generalmente esto no era molestia. Aunque de vez en cuando alguna amazona interrumpían las labores de alguno de ellos, en un principio hubo algunas disputas, como la ocasión en que una alegre Soun paso rápida y ruidosamente por el templo de Shaka que se encontraba meditando en ese momento, sobra decir que el sermón que el alterado Caballero le propino a la joven, tuvo como resultado un mar de lagrimas de parte de la Amazona de Leo.

Luego de ese incidente fueron cada vez menos las veces que los caballeros tuvieron problemas con las chicas, pero habiéndose acostumbrado, los santos dorados ahora sonreían ante la perturbación de sus quehaceres, ya que aunque las amazonas pasaban gran parte del día entrenando en sus respectivos templos a veces podían verse dos o tres amazonas subiendo y bajando las escaleras del santuario, inclusive en la pequeña aldea de Rodrio muy cerca del santuario podía verse ocasionalmente alguna joven amazona paseando con su maestro.

Mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte se distingue en el templo de Aries una figura femenina junto a una ventana, la brisa entraba suavemente y agitaba el cabello alrededor de la cara de Akemi, pero esta estaba muy concentrada sumergida en un libro aprovechando la poca luz natural antes de que la luna ocupara el lugar del sol.

-HOLAS!- inesperadamente una voz interrumpe la concentración de la Amazona.

-Ahhh! , tienes que dejar de hacer eso!-Dice Akemi cerrando el libro bruscamente.

-Perdona es que entre y te vi tan concentrada que no me pude resistir-Responde Soun.

-No deberías estar en tu templo con Aioria?-Pregunta levantándose y colocando el libro en una mesa, su armadura brilla bajo los últimos rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana.

-Debería…pero...pues no, ya estuve entrenando todo el día ahora solo quiero descansar, no te importa si me quedo aquí un rato verdad?-y antes de que la amazona de Aries pudiera objetar ella ya se hallaba cómodamente acostada en el sofá, así era siempre Soun, imprudente, y pesada por momentos pero siendo la menor de las doce amazonas no había mucho que hacer, y es que a sus 14 años aun le faltaba mucho por madurar.

La luna ya hacia su aparición en el firmamento custodiada por algunas estrellas, abajo en el santuario una joven las observa mientras suspira, Nix, amazona de Libra se encuentra afuera de su templo, con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia el cielo perdida en sus pensamientos, la delicada luz de la luna le daba un aire melancólico.

-Porque suspiras?-Dice una voz masculina detrás de ella al tiempo que unas manos se posan en la cintura de la joven.

-Por nada en particular-Responde esta colocando sus manos sobre las del caballero, acariciándolas lentamente.

-Te pasa algo?-pregunta Dohko suavemente al oído de la amazona-has estado algo extraña últimamente, espero no ser yo la causa de tu incomodidad-

-No digas eso-retira sus manos de las del caballero y se da la vuelta para quedar cara a cara, lo mira fijamente unos instantes, ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que vio esa inseguridad en sus ojos? En aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto le gustaban, acerca sus labios a los de el y lo besa cálidamente disipando la intranquilidad del caballero dorado, -No te preocupes, no me pasa nada-agrega la amazona. Minutos después ambos entraban al templo de Libra a tiempo para encontrarse con Milo.

-Que bueno que te encuentro Dohko necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Ahora? Ya es algo tarde Milo, ¿No puede esperar?-

-La verdad no, es importante que hablemos-La mirada de Milo se dirige a Nix, con lo que agrega:

-A solas-

-Lo que sea que tengas que decirme lo puedes decir delante de ella Milo- Dohko se veía ya un poco fastidiado por la situación, ¿A qué se debía tanto misterio? en ese momento Shaka, Aioria, Saga y Kanon aparecieron en la entrada del templo de Libra, todos mirando un poco extrañados la multitud que había allí finalmente Saga dice:

-Nos necesitabas Milo?-

-Si, por favor vayan hacia la sala del patriarca allá están los demás, yo los alcanzare en un segundo-responde este.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?- Dice Shaka-Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos allí-

-Tienes razón Shaka pero es de extrema importancia que todos vayan- El tono de voz de Milo reflejaba nerviosismo, preocupación, definitivamente algo raro pasaba. 


	2. Travesuras

**Capitulo 2**

Nix mira atentamente a todos en la habitación, Saga y Kanon se hallaban a ambos lados de la entrada, junto a ellos Aioria luciendo algo confundido, Shaka estaba a unos pasos de Dohko,la amazona no recordaba haber visto tantos caballeros en aquel templo.

-¿No puedes posponer la reunión hasta mañana?-Dice Dohko.

-Eres el patriarca Dohko, tu presencia es imprescindible en la reunión, no deberías de poner tantos pretextos-Responde Milo, rápidamente el ambiente del lugar se tornaba hostil.

-¿Las amazonas no tienen que ir?-Pregunta Nix.

-No, las amazonas se quedan en los templos,-Dice Milo en un tono áspero, sin mirar siquiera a la amazona.

-Disculpen-interrumpe Aioria-Ya que hablan de amazonas…. ¿Alguien sabe donde esta Soun?-

-¿Perdiste a tu amazona? Eso solo te pasa a ti Aioria- Comenta Kanon.

-Yo no la perdí, simplemente no se donde esta-Dice Aioria

-A eso se le lama "Perder" es cuando no sabes en donde esta algo-Responde Saga, lo que provoca risotadas de parte de su gemelo, incluso Dohko se ríe, había que admitir que Los gemelos tenían un don para el humor, con eso la hostilidad desapareció por completo.

-Creo que nos hemos desviado del tema-Dice Milo con una leve sonrisa.

- Bien, iré-Dice Dohko aun riendo y unos segundos después uno tras otro los caballeros salieron lentamente de allí dirigiéndose hacia la sala del patriarca, Nix se recuesta en el sofá a la espera de que Dohko regresara pero el cansancio vence a la amazona y se queda allí dormida.

En la mañana fue despertada por un suave rayo de sol sobre su rostro, se levanta aun algo adormilada y se da cuenta de que aun esta en el sofá, al parecer Dohko no había llegado aun, sale del templo y comienza a caminar hacia la morada de Escorpión, minutos después en la mitad de las escalinatas que unían los dos templos, vio a Anthea, la discípula de Milo.

-¿Has visto a Dohko?-Pregunta rápidamente.

-¿Has visto a Milo?-Dice Anthea exactamente al mismo tiempo que Nix.

Parece que nuestros maestros andan desaparecidos-Continuo esta sonriendo.

-¿Crees que sigan en la sala del patriarca?-

-¿En la dichosa reunión? no lo se…pero…hay una manera de averiguarlo-Dice con un centelleo de malicia en los ojos.

-Conozco esa mirada Anthea y no creo que sea buena idea ir hasta allá, no están permitidas las amazonas en la reunión, ¿No te dijeron?-

-Claro que si, Milo me lo dijo unas 500 veces anoche, pero no me dijo el motivo-Responde mientras comienzan a caminar hacia el templo de Escorpión-Andaba muy misterioso ayer, hasta parecía perturbado por algo-

-No se…no me siento muy bien con todo este asunto-dice Nix a su compañera, la cual sonríe y dice:

-Te preocupas demasiado, ya veras que no es nada importante-

Entraron al templo de Milo donde las esperaba una figura femenina alta, de radiantes cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo, sus brazos se hallaban cruzados sobre su pecho y en su rostro normalmente sereno había ahora un gesto de intranquilidad.

-¿Que haces aquí Sora? yo creía que andabas meditando como siempre-Dice Anthea sentándose despreocupadamente en la entrada del templo, Nix se acerca a Sora y antes de que pueda preguntarle algo esta dice:

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Lo se, yo me siento igual-Responde la amazona de libra-Vez Anthea no soy solo yo, hay algo raro en todo esto-

-Ashh, dejen de preocuparse tanto, siéntense relájense un momento…aunque…-se levanta del suelo y se acerca a las dos amazonas-que les parece si vamos a la sala del patriarca, así podríamos comprobar que no es nada espantoso-

-No es mala idea-Dice Sora, y antes de que la amazona de Libra pudiera negarse se hallaban subiendo las escaleras para llegar hasta la sala del patriarca, en el camino se encontraron con Gina de Acuario quien se les unió inmediatamente, momentos después llegaron a su destino, los aposentos del patriarca, generalmente allí debía vivir el sumo sacerdote del santuario titulo que ahora le pertenecía a Dohko pero el dejo muy claro que no se iba a mover de su templo así que ahora ese lugar se reservaba para reuniones o eventos especiales, aunque la gran parte del tiempo se hallaba abandonado. 

Las 4 jóvenes se acercan silenciosamente a la entrada de la sala, abren la puerta con cuidado y Gina se encarga de asomar su cabeza lentamente al interior de la habitación.

-No hay nadie-Dice a las otras amazonas. 

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunta Sora.

-Totalmente-Responde Gina-No hay ni un alma-

-Tal vez estén mas adelante en el santuario de Athena-Sugirió Nix-¿Vamos?-

Dicho esto las amazonas entraron lentamente a la sala, sus botas metálicas contra el mármol del suelo resonaban en el espacioso lugar.

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí?-Pregunto Anthea a Gina.

-Creo que fue para el cumpleaños de Shaka-Responde esta.

-Shhh, no hablen tan fuerte, nos van a descubrir- las sermonea Nix

De nuevo es Gina la que asoma su cabeza por la puerta, esta vez en dirección al santuario de Athena, pero no ve nada.

-¿No hay nadie?-Dice Anthea-Déjame ver-continua empujando a Gina apartándola varios pasos de la puerta, y en lugar de asomar solo la cabeza, cruza la puerta con todo su cuerpo perdiéndose de la vista de las chicas, las amazonas que aun se hallaban dentro de la gran sala esperan a que Anthea entre nuevamente, y segundos después lo hace, acompañada de Mu.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-Pregunta el Muense a las amazonas.

-Estábamos buscando a nuestros maestros-Responde Sora.

-Pues ya se deben de haber dado cuenta de que no están aquí-Dice Mu con una sonrisa-Por ahora solo estamos Aldebarán y yo en el santuario-

Las chicas se miraron entre si, era muy raro que los caballeros salieran así, generalmente solo salían uno o dos, a veces acompañados de sus amazonas, esta situación solo hizo que se preocuparan aun mas, menos Anthea que claramente nunca se preocupaba por nada 


End file.
